Motherhood
by ShannieP
Summary: A story about Jennifer and Jessica Jareau, and their journey into motherhood. Includes bi JJ and a gay OFC. JJ/OFC
_A/N: This is just a little thing I wrote up for a prompt on criminal minds blog (imaginingcriminalminds) on tumblr. May or may not continue. Enjoy x
_

* * *

 ** _Motherhood_**

* * *

Jennifer and Jessica Jareau had been trying for a baby for two years now. Two years of doctors' appointments and IVF therapies and hope followed by heart-breaking disappointment. Two years and they still hadn't given up hope that one day they'd come home from the doctor's office and be able to tell Henry he was going to be a big brother.

"Maybe we should stop." Jessica had blurted it out one night in December, her forehead pressed against JJ's as they laid tangled together in their bed. Doctor White had, once again, confirmed that JJ was not pregnant. Howard White was a nice man, and the fertility doctor had been overseeing their family for some time now and honestly wished them the best, but even he had grown disheartened. It seemed a lost cause.

"You want to stop?" Honestly, JJ was surprised. Jess had always wanted a big family, ever since she was a little kid. She'd grown up the oldest of six brothers and sisters, and had practically raised them herself. If one person could encompass the term 'mother-hen', then it was Jessica Jareau. JJ would have never of guessed that Jess would be the first one to admit defeat.

"Well, no, but…" Jess shifted in place, pressing herself closer to JJ and bringing one hand up to run through the other woman's hair. "We've been trying for so long, Jayje. And maybe we should just be happy with what we've got? We've got Henry and he's beautiful and healthy and so, so perfect and –" She cut herself off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "And Henry deserves us around and we can't keep leaving him with the sitter every time we have to go to the doctors." JJ caught the hand in her hair and held it bringing it down to rest between them. With a bit of shuffling their positions were reversed, and now JJ was the one stroking back Jess' hair.

"How about one more time, huh?" JJ muttered to her, using her free arm to pull her wife's body closer to her, letting Jess' head fall into the crook of her neck. "One more time and then we'll call it quits. We could always adopt, too." Jess hummed into her shoulder, her body _finally_ relaxing.

"Okay, one more time."

* * *

And that was how Jess and JJ found themselves back at the fertility clinic one rainy day in February. They sat waiting in Doctor White's room as the nurse went to fetch him, their hands clasped together and resting on JJ's thigh – if only to stop her leg from bouncing a mile a minute. This was the last time they'd be sat in these chairs. Since that night in December they'd talked more, decided this was definitely the last time, and had started looking into adoption agencies and the process of adopting a child. It could take years. They'd decided that they would go through with it anyway, regardless of time length. All that had stopped them from starting the process was the results on Doctor White's clipboard. The man in question finally entered the room, the clipboard in hand, and the women tensed, holding their breaths. This was it.

"Well, we've had your test results back, Mrs Jareau, and I'm happy to announce that you are indeed expecting. Congratulations."

Jessica Jareau's heart had stopped three times in her life – in their line of business, it happened – but the second after those words left the doctor's mouth it stopped again, and only started again as she heard a faint sniff from beside her and her wife's arms were suddenly thrown around her body. It hit her then. JJ was pregnant. They were pregnant. They were having a baby. After two long years, it had finally happened.

"Baby, we're pregnant!" The tears spilled over as she turned to fully embrace her wife, feeling JJ's own tears on her shoulder. "Jayje, we're having a baby!" She repeated the words over and over in a whisper, in shock. JJ herself could only nod into her wife's shoulder, trying – and failing – to stop the happy tears from falling down her face. This was happening. This was real.

They were having a baby.

* * *

Seven weeks into the pregnancy and JJ and Jess found themselves at the hospital, about to see their baby for the first time. The couple had decided to keep their pregnancy news quiet for the time being, and this was the first of several hurdles they had wanted to jump before breaking the news. The ultrasound technician – an overly-friendly lady named Chloe – chatted away endlessly as she spread the gel over JJ's stomach and readied the machine, but it soon became obvious that the two women were much more interested in seeing the baby than talking. They waited with bated breaths as the probe first slid across her tummy. The black and grey screen flickered as the probe moved, and the women could barely make out the shapes, but suddenly a dark blob showed up and the probe stilled. That was it. That was their baby.

"Okay, looking good…" Chloe told them, moving it slowly. "Look, there they are. That's the baby." JJ's hand tightened around Jess', but their eyes never left the screen. That was their baby. "Oh, okay, I'm just going to…" The probe moved again, away from their baby, and the two women didn't have to be profilers to realise something was amiss by the way Chloe spoke. Jess' heart stopped for the fifth time in her life, and she was pretty sure her hand was broken under JJ's grip. "Yep, look. If we look here, and listen… Yep, two heartbeats. There are definitely two babies in there. Congratulations, you're having twins."

Heartbeats. Two heartbeats. Two. Twins. They were having twins. Two years of nothing and now twins. Jess finally managed to tear her eyes away from the screen to meet JJ's, and matching grins spread wildly across their faces. Jess leaned over to kiss her wife, happy tears spilling from her eyes.

"Jayje, we're having twins."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you liked it! Check out imaginingcriminalminds on tumblr, and also check out my tumblr for updates on all my stories (shanniepatz on tumblr)._


End file.
